Condition
by songstobesung
Summary: My condition will never go away, to some degree. It never will.


Hi, my name is Sam Evans.

I'm seventeen, quarterback on the football team.

I'm dating the insanely gorgeous and talented Cheerio and Glee Clubber, Quinn Fabray.

I'm also in Glee.

I lived in San Francisco till I was sixteen, since my birthday just passed. I moved to Lima about three months ago, and I really like it here.

Of course, I miss my friends and stuff, and my Mom too, but I'm not as bad as I use to be.

See, the reason I moved here was because of this…condition you see.

I went to this private all boy's boarding school, where there wasn't a uniform, and I got to hang out with all these really amazing guys- Adam, Charles, Adrian and Cody were my four best friends. But, see, my Mom is an actress. I'm not telling you who, but she is a really famous one, all pretty and stuff.

I was suppose to become a model, become famous myself, and make a living out of it. But, I didn't feel like I was good enough, ya know? Like, maybe I look good, and maybe I'll sell a magazine, but I knew I wouldn't.

Adam, Charles, Adrian and Cody noticed how different I was becoming. Whenever Mom invited me on set, I'd tell her I had too much homework, deciding against seeing her that weekend. My Mom and I were close ever since the divorce, so whenever I declined, Adam, Charles, Adrian and Cody would ask me why. I'd reply with a yawn, before falling asleep.

I worked out a lot more than it was healthy, and I ate less and less. Yeah, now you know what it is I have. Er, use to have, I guess you could say. Most people call it anorexia nervosa. It's something you see in after school specials about this pretty girl who thinks she's ugly and fat and gross so she decides to starve herself, nearly losing her life, but meets this amazing boy who helps her through it all.

I call anorexia nervosa a condition, like a situation or something. Sometimes, you don't get that because you think you're fat or ugly or stupid, like some blonde girl on TV. I got it because I wanted to be perfect, like my family. It's a situation of trying to be someone you're not. I'm not perfect, no matter how hard I try to be.

Like I said, my name is Sam, and I use to have this condition called anorexia nervosa. I know the signs anywhere, and everywhere. I can see them in everyone around me, so I try not to hover, but it's hard not to if they don't eat. When Tina said she wasn't hungry, I gave her my apple; When Santana forgot her lunch, I lent her some money. It's simple, really. I try to look out for everyone, because I know what it's like on the side when everyone worries about you.

So, now that I'm three months into Lima, Ohio (where I live with my Aunt Julie, on Dad's side) I have to start therapy sessions, and my therapist said I had a life before anorexia and then my anorexia life. When I asked about my life after, he just laughed saying, "There is no life after it. It stays with you till the very end."

I asked him what to about my life before and after it. He grinned, and handed me this journal, telling me to write in it. I always thought that journals were for insane people, and girls. I guess I now qualify under the first one. So, this is my story, my life before anorexia nervosa, and my life after. And my life with all the things that happened because of it.

Before I really start, I should probably introduce my four best friends (old ones, not Puck, Finn, Mike and Artie.)

There's Adam: He's funny, smart and kind. Out of all of us, he's be characterized as the loveable nerd. He liked Halo, could hack any computer, and was a good baker. Adam hovered over all of us the most, making sure we were okay. It was like having a mom or a dad around, which with us was kinda a good thing. Everyone thought we were crazy. Truth be told, if not for Adam, it'd be a lot worse. With my condition.

Charles: We call him Chay (pronounced Ch-AY. Not Ch-AH) because he didn't like the name Charles at all. Chay was quiet, and observant. Despite these two very truthful things about him, Chay could, well, pull any prank and get away with it. He filled the school pool with jello, never got caught, and managed to never be sent to detention for anything. Even if it was a 'D' he got out of it. Everyone joked around it was because of his ginger powers. Really, it was because Charles was really good at staying under the radar.

Adrian: Adrian was a ladies' man. He was also the biggest douche bag ever. We all joked around that he could teach a class called 'Douche Baggery 101' and have everyone in the school pass. Even though Adrian was a ladies' man, we found out about two years ago he preferred to be both a ladies' man and a dudes' man. Adrian was also the first person I told about my condition, out loud. It was the third week I was in the hospital.

Cody: Cannot be described. No, I'm not kidding. This kid is some freaky shit.

So, this is the first page in my journal. I'm going to stop writing now. Its dinner time and I am hungry today. It could be because I had a small lunch though. And it probably is.

Even though it's been four months, one week, two days and about five hours and thirty one minutes into me getting back to normal, it's not easy trying to become normal when you've stopped.

The therapist was right:

My condition will never go away, to some degree. It never will.

* * *

**Oh dear, another story. Don't worry, two more are on the way:) My author self wants to kill my normal self with all these stories. Don't worry, I'll get them all out, eventually:) This is a pre! Sam fic, bouncing back and forth from Glee!verse to SanFran!verse. It will all be told from Sam's POV. This is going to be filed with OCs galore, some crackish (Adam, Chay, Adrian and Cody) and noncrack (Sam's mom, his therapist ect.) I'm going to try to be as accurate with this as possible. If you find anyting innaccurate, don't hesitate to tell!**

**Reviews are welcome. I'm kinda not sure about this, seeing as this is my first time really writing Sam. Okay, enough rambling. **

**-Madi**

**(P.S. This is my first not Klaine centered story in a while...which makes me happy just a little...)**


End file.
